Bunta's Boyfriend
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A little one shot that takes inspiration from Jirou's Awakening, the 4th OVA of Prince of Tennis Another Story II. Pairing: Sweet Pair obviously. Review are welcome


_**Author note**_

Hello everyone, here is my new one shot. A little one shot that takes inspiration from Jirou's Awakening, the 4th OVA of Prince of Tennis Another Story II, i love this OVA._I have opened a poll for the next stories will be published starting 4 July. I have insert the plots and the poll in my profile.The poll closes June 30. Some __people voted, I report the results achieved so far:_

**1 My big brother: 1**

**2 Sweet Pair Moments :2**

**3 Kinky Pair Moments :2**  
**4 Summer Holidays :4**  
**5 Love is not just for one person: 1**  
**6 The Perfect Boyfriend: 2**  
**7 OTP Moments :1**  
**8 Quarrels:1**  
**9 Alpha Pair moments: 1**

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in progress**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Racism (One shot, Protagonist: Jackal, slightly hints of Alpha Pair, Kinky, Platinum, Sweet Pair and many other)**_

_**Tomorrow, when I publish the next chapter of Bunta in Love, I'll post the updates for next week.**_

* * *

The practice match with Hyotei was over an hour ago. The regular Rikkaidai is in the way to the hospital Tsuchitani to go to update Yukimura on the result.

Since the match was over, his teammates, except for Sanada, had started to tease him for his match with Akutagawa Jirou.

In particular, Niou and Akaya, we were having so much fun teasing Bunta.

"Marui-kun is amazing. I'm so excited." Niou said in a perfect imitation of the guy.

"Niou senpai, you heard when he said:" This time if i win, I'll give you my wristband. "How said laughing.

"You want to stop now. Idiots." Marui said blushing.

"There's nothing wrong with having a fan, Bunta." Jackal said, teasing.

"Do not start too, Jackal." Marui said.

"According to my data, the percentage that the two of them become a couple, within a few months is equal to 100%." Renji said with a smile.

"You too, Yanagi." Bunta said pouting.

"Honestly, Marui-kun, I've never seen you play in the way you played today with no other opponent. Only with him." Yagyuu said.

"Sanada, please make them stop." Bunta said.

"Tarundoru, stop, we're in the hospital." Sanada said.

"You're not funny, ." Niou said, bored.

Finally arrived in front of the room, Yukimura, and after knocking they came inside.

"How are you today, Seiichi." Sanada asked with concern.

Yukimura smiled: "I'm fine, do not worry Genichirou. We go on the terrace take some air. By the way how went the match with Hyotei?" Yukimura said.

"Of course we won. However, Hyotei is very fierce this year. It was not an easy match, although we only played singles." Yanagi said.

"I understand, Bunta how was your match?" Yukimura said.

"We could call it a flirting match." Niou said grinning.

"Idiot, stop it." Bunta replied, blushing.

"A flirting match?" Yukimura asked amused.

"Do not listen to this idiot, Yukimura. I won my match, although I'm not completely satisfied. My opponent is asleep in the field." Bunta said pouting.

Yukimura could not resist and laughed: "Maybe your opponent was pretty weak."

"No, he is not bad. And he 'managed to win two games before Marui." Yanagi said

"Who is this guy?" Yukimura said.

"Jirou Akutagawa, Bunta the next boyfriend. Puri" Niou said.

"It is not true. Yukimura does not believe him." He replied, blushing.

"Before leaving, Bunta went from Atobe. He left his wristband and told Atobe, to report messages to Akutagawa." Yagyuu said.

"You have spied me?" Bunta said embarrassed.

"And what did he say to Atobe?" Seiichi asked amused and curious.

"Whether it is the 1000th or the first after this. I'm looking forward to the game when i get your wristbands." Niou said in a perfect imitation of Bunta.

Yukimura laughed: "How romantic." He said, teasing.

"Bunta senpai has also left to Atobe his mobile number, his home number and home address." Akayasaid.

"You really like this guy, Bunta." Yukimura said softening.

"It's not true, win a match in this way. I don't like it. I want to play with him again. I told Atobe to tell him to sleep. I want to win when he is in full force." Bunta said, even if everyone noticed that he was blushing.

"We make a bet, then. If you two don't become a couple by the beginning of the high school, each one of those who is in the game will pay you the sweets for a month. In the game, there's me, Jackal, Akaya , Yagyuu and Yanagi.

If you lose you'll be paying to eat for us for a month. "Niou said grinning.

"I agree. You will see that we will not become a couple." Marui said sure of himself.

With each passing month, Jirou, and Bunta, had often seen. However, nothing significant happened between them. They were seen to eat sweets, and play the match, won by Bunta regularly, or interrupted because Jirou fell asleep.

However, during the U17 field, the two were in the room together, and just two weeks later. They were caught by members of Hyotei and Rikkaidai ,while they were kissing passionately after a match.

Bunta had lost the bet, but finally, he admitted his feelings for Jirou. Everyone smiled, happy for their friends.


End file.
